The Knife of Konoha
by Beowulf the Divine Emperor
Summary: "You interest me, Naruto Uzumaki. An entire village, the very one you've sworn to protect no less, despises you and would like no better than to snuff you out like a candle. In fact, they've already tried that. And yet, you persevere, determined to survive. And now, in the days to come, you shall play a pivotal role. And to make things interesting, I give you this, my Mark."ON HOLD
1. Fall unto the Abyss

**AN: Oh~, now this is fascinating...**

 **So, out of another fit of creativity...ness..that's a word right? I'm going to be making a Dishonored/Naruto crossover to honor the release and return of one of my favorite video game franchises. This takes place after whatever will happen in Dishonored 2 Low Chaos, 'cause that's apparently canon. I'm going to be deliberately ambiguous when it comes to Emily but just assume that she goes low chaos and stuff.**

 **Also, even though I said that I finally understood honorifics in my other story The Trickster: Heir to the Other, I won't use the -san honorific because to me, well it seems to repeat a lot and my fingers are already hurting quite a bit. **

**Hope you enjoy and tell me if I should continue...**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither of these two franchises. Though what would I give to bear the Mark of the Outsider...**

 **Right, Curtains up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fall into the Abyss...**

~Konohagakure no Sato, The Forest of Death~

The Forest of Death. A place where the whole of nature is warped around death, even the animals and plants. Sounds fun, don't it? And currently, the second part of the Chuunin Exams was taking place here. Simple enough, each team had a certain scroll and had to find the counterpart. However, for a certain team, things were going dangerously downhill. Which team? Lucky Number 7. Ironic innit?

~With Team 7~

Naruto screamed in pain as the disguised Orochimaru slammed a Five-Point Seal into his stomach. The 'kunoichi' sneered as 'she' threw him off the branch. His two teammates looked on in horror. The boy had been annoying yes, but he didn't deserve to die! The pinkette shrieked. "NARUTO!"

The said boy panicked as he fell, the new battle above him dimming as he fell. His entire life flashed before his eyes. _No! I can't die here!_ _I still have things to do!_ The faces of his friends popped up in his mind. The Konoha 12, Konohamaru and his little corps, Iruka, and the old Sandaime. _I still need to become Hokage and prove all those moron villagers wrong!_ Suddenly, Hinata's face flashed in his mind. In that exact moment, the reason why Hinata did all the things that she did near him hit him like cold hard stone. He had someone that cared for him? His resolve hardened. _When I get out of here, I'll figure it out for sure._

But then, something strange happened. If anyone were to look where Naruto would have fallen, the still falling boy vanished in a puff of glowing white-blue smoke.

~Meanwhile with our blonde protagonist~

Naruto really didn't know what was going on anymore. First, he was falling down the forest floor. Then, all of a sudden, the entire place and background changed. Everything became slightly lighter, a light of unknown origin shining everywhere, though everything still seemed to be shrouded in dark mist. As he fell backwards, he could see that gravity seemed to act strangely. Huge chunks of the ground were just frozen in the air, unmoving. Other objects just lay about suspended around him: a scroll, a candelabra, a coatrack-was that a whale?! Naruto's eyes widened as he flipped over, now falling forwards. He _really_ wished that hadn't happened 'cause now he finally understood the phrase 'gaze into the abyss and the abyss will gaze back into you.'

What lay before him was a section of earth floating beside a smoky black chasm. A chasm that he was falling into! He flailed his arms around, screaming as he fell past the chunk of earth beside the chasm. Imagine his surprise when somehow his fall was arrested. He panted, gasping for breath as he peered down into the depths of the abyss. He then noticed that something was gripping his wrist, holding him up and stopping him from falling. Looking up to see his savior, he gasped.

It was a young man wearing a brown high-collared jacket, and blue pants tucked into black boots. The man had quite an intimidating figure, even though was pretty thin. He had greasy black hair and a very pale, angular face. But, what seemed most intriguing and frightening was the figure's eyes. They were completely, totally, pitch black. There was no pupil or iris. The sclera in those eyes was pure never-ending black just like the inky black auric tendrils that twisted and waved around him. He was also floating above the ground. The lips of the man parted in a look of interested and amused confusion as his eyes narrowed in the same manner.

 **"Well now, what have we here?" (AN: Recognize this intro from anywhere?)**

~A few minutes before, the Void~

 _"This place is the end of all things. And the beginning." **(1)**_ The whispers fluttered across the barren and mystifying realm of the Void, snuffing out a lone candle that lay suspended in the air. Suddenly, that candle disappeared, only to reappear elsewhere in this world. _"Someday, this place shall devour all the lights in the sky."_

 _"The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth."_ The next whisper floated across the Void before it suddenly vanished upon touching the figure of a young man. This man was in fact, not a man at all. He was the Outsider. Of course he had other names but that was the most well-known. Some said he was Nephalem, half-devil and half-angel, neither good nor evil. But this was not true. In fact, only he knew the truth about him. And currently, the Outsider was, to be put bluntly, bored. He floated along a pretty large section of earth that lay next to an abyss. He sighed. _"All of time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries."_ The Great Leviathan looked around at his domain. How long had it been since he'd had some fun? Someone to gift and watch as they used his power? Since he'd tried out an experiment? Years? Millennia? The Outsider didn't really know. He sighed again. He wouldn't have admitted it, but for once, he felt genuinely sad and for a very human-ish reason. He missed the Empire. He missed the days before the Great Cataclysm.

The Outsider let his mind travel back to the early days after that little disaster. Apparently, some stupid follower of his decided to detonate a bunch of runes through a strange ritual. The explosion actually opened a hole in the world into the Void. The world was forever changed at that moment.

The planet began to reshape. The Empire became no more and Pandyssia shattered. The world became a place of "war from the shadows," as Daud and Corvo had taken to calling it. Yes the two were still alive(sort of) and with him in the Void along with Emily and Jessamine too, after much pleading from Corvo. The Whaler gang was also there, with Daud. But never mind that. What somewhat ticked the Outsider off was that all his runes had been destroyed, but he paid that no mind. The survivors of the Cataclysm came out from where they'd hid and set up the feudal system. The Void energy that remained combined with the living beings' energy and their genetics. Finally, one man with quite a lot of that new energy in his eyes mastered its use and taught it to everyone else. What did they call him? The Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths was it? Yes, that's it, and he named that energy chakra.

While he'd enjoyed watching the man surprise him by teaching others not to fight with this power but to pursue peace, he didn't get the same kick out of it. The Outsider paused near the edge of the cliff. He'd thought he heard something. He wasn't wrong.

"AAAAAHH!" **_Hmm?_** The Outsider looked to where the supposed screaming was coming from. It was a blonde-haired boy in a horrendous orange jumpsuit. The Void entity raised an eyebrow. This was actually new. While Emily had quite literally fallen into the Void once, the Outsider had actively drawn her in. This time it seemed that the Void had decided to take matters into its own hands for its current inhabitant. **(2)** He quickly reached out and grabbed the boy's hand as he fell past the patch of ground where the man floated, much like he had when Emily fell. Almost immediately, he felt a strange familiarity with the child, along with a bit of similarity.

The Leviathan pursed his lips in an amused smile as the child looked up at him with cerulean eyes. **"Well now, what do we have here?"**

~Naruto~

Okay, Naruto could officially say that this was the strangest day he'd ever had. The strange man had now set him down in front of him and was regarding him closely, which was quite creepy considering his eyes were pure black.

"Umm, thanks for saving me." No answer. "Okaaay then, where are we anyway?"

The man responded in monotone, yet slightly dazed voice. **"This is my domain. I suppose it has many names. The Abyss, the Howling (AN: Reference!), but I mainly prefer the Void, as does it."**

The blonde blinked. "It likes that name? You mean this place is alive?" The ground beneath gave a brief shudder, as if saying 'yes I'm alive.'

Suddenly, the man's face contorted in rage. The Outsider was enraged, the air around him raging and roiling with dark energy. Out of curiosity, the entity had taken a look through the boy's past, and what he saw reawakened that little part of him that remained of that little boy outcast he'd been before he became the Outsider. And with it came a little guilt as well as rage and sympathy. **"Kurama, is that you?"** The Outsider said to himself.

Naruto heard a loud shout in his mind. **"FATHER?!"**

-Flashback-

Not long after the Sage had died, the Outsider had grown bored again, so as an experiment of confronting humanity with powerful beings, he created nine great beasts, with tails to denote their power. The Bijuu. He combined chakra with pure Void energy to create them. He then sent them out, wondering what humanity would do. And just as he'd thought, they'd tried to harness the Bijuus powers for themselves. How disappointing.

-Flashback End-

But now, now the Outsider felt more of a kinship for this boy than he had with the lonely Rat Boy all those centuries along with a guilt for condemning both his creations and this child to the same fate he'd suffered as an outcast before becoming a Void God. The Leviathan waved a hand. Suddenly, Naruto felt a quick, sharp pain that passed as quickly as it came. **"Finally, some fresh air!"** Naruto stiffened and turned, recognizing the voice. The Kyuubi sat there on his haunches nearby.

He whirled back to the Outsider. "Why the hell did you do that?! Who the hell are you anyway?!"

The Outsider tilted his head. **"Well for one thing, he's my son and I needed to talk with him. And as for who I am, well, my name has long since been lost to humanity. A long, long time ago, hundreds of people worshipped me, and they called me, the Outsider.."**

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're the Kyuubi's dad?!"

The Outsider shrugged. **"I am the father of all the Bijuu. But never mind that. You interest me, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Again, Naruto's eyes widened. "H-how do you know my name?"

 **"The same way I know your name, the name of your friends and rivals, the same way I know your Hokages' names and the name of the woman who threw you out of her orphanage."** The Outsider replied in a vague dramatic manner.

Here the Kyuubi decided to enter the conversation. **"Hi dad!"** The Kyuubi yipped happily as he nuzzled the Outsider's hand. The Outsider acknowledged him for a moment, **"Yes hello Kurama. I know it's been awhile but I need to talk to Naruto for a while."**

Kurama thought for a second, before nodding and sitting next to Naruto. The Outsider could tell that the fox had something to say to the boy.

~Naruto and the Kyuubi~

The red-orange fox looked at Naruto. **"Kit, I just wanted to say sorry for being such a jerk when we met in the past."**

Naruto blinked. The 'all-powerful' Kyuubi was saying sorry to him? "Why'd you act like that anyway?"

The Fox grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with his claws. **"Well, you sort woke me up from my sleep. Of course I'd be a bit grumpy! Name's Kurama by the way."**

Naruto nodded. Made sense. "Alright then, Kurama, why did you attack the village anyway?" Kurama mimed zipping his mouth shut. **"Can't tell you yet."**

The boy sighed exasperatedly and the Outsider chose to enter the conversation. **"Now then, as I was saying, you interest me, Naruto Uzumaki. An entire village, the very one you've sworn to protect no less, despises you and would like no better than to snuff you out like a candle. In fact, they've already tried that. And yet, you persevere, determined to survive. And now, in the days to come, you shall play a pivotal role."**

Kurama's vulpine features went slack with shock. He knew where this going.

 **"And to make things interesting, I give you this,"** the Outsider gestured to Naruto's left hand. Naruto stiffened and grimaced as the back of his hand seared with pain. Looking down, the boy noticed that a strange symbol was being seared onto his skin. He clenched his hand into a fist, waiting for the pain to subside. It did, and with that relief, came a feeling of pure power, greater than anything he'd ever felt. Even the Kyuubi's power paled in comparison! The Outsider continued, **"my Mark. There are great forces in the world and beyond the world, that men call 'magic' and now, these forces shall serve your will."**

Naruto gaped as did the Fox. In fact, Kurama was so shocked that he literally poofed back into the cage in Naruto's mindscape. "W-what's the catch?"

The Outsider shook his head, **"There are no catches here. How you use what I have given you, falls to you, as it has for many others before you, though usually you would have to find my runes to gain and upgrade your powers. Unfortunately, the Great Cataclysm destroyed them all, though my bone charms are still intact. I will simply give all the powers you shall have now and teachers to help you learn and such."**

The boy grinned with stars in his eyes. "Really?! What powers do I get?! Huh?! Huh?! HUH?!" Naruto asked loudly, getting creepily closer to the Outsider's face with each 'huh.' The Outsider simply backed away a little, his face just barely giving away his feelings of being uncomfortable.

The Outsider continued. **"Anyway, with your shadow clones and determination, you should be able to finish your new training in about a year or so."**

Naruto's eyes filled with fear."WHAT?! I can't stay here for a year! What about my friends?!"

The Outsider spoke reassuringly, **"Don't worry about that. In the Void, time is meaningless. You could train here for centuries and if you went back, it could've just been a second that passed. You won't age, but you will reap the benefits that your training as sown."**

Naruto pondered over this, before nodding. "Alright. But you never said what powers I got." The Outsider got a tiny little sweatdrop, before he straightened up.

 **"Your powers are mixture of the powers that these three have, with a few upgrades."** The Outsider elaborated as he waved a hand. Three people appeared beside him, two men and a woman.

The woman, around 25, groaned. "Really? What could you want now? I was in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek with dad! And I was winning!"

One of the other men, who was probably 50 years or so old with grey stubble and sunken eyes like a hawk, smiled. "Now now Emily, our old friend probably has need of us for a reason."

The last person, who appeared to be 60 or so years old and had a scars all over his face, frowned and spoke in a gravelly voice. "What do you want anyway?"

The Outsider smirked. **"I'm giving you three a student of sorts."** The Void entity gestured to where Naruto stood.

Blink. Blink, blink. "What/What/CUUUUUUTE!"

~One long explanation later~

After the Outsider explained the situation involving Naruto and the Fox to the newcomers, all three were immensely disturbed. The newly-named Emily scowled angrily, the furious expression marring her otherwise pretty face. The other two men, whose names were Corvo **(AN: Just so you know, Corvo's in his original outfit)** and Daud, were angered to a lesser extent because they were weary and knowing of the cruel world, both having been betrayed (twice in Corvo's circumstances).

Naruto simply bowed his head in shame as the three looked at him. "You all can leave if you want. You don't have to train me."

A hand laid itself on the boy's shoulder, reassuring and rough. Naruto looked up at the hand that lay on his shoulder, following it to the man's scarred face. Daud's face.

The weary assassin's voice was very gravelly. "Kid, I've had quite a bad life as well, seen kids and people who've had worse than me. And I trained them. For years, I held together a shadowy band of ex-mercenaries, street kids, and refugees through discipline and a bit of black magic. They became one of the most feared and respected gangs in the Empire. In a way, they still are."

Corvo grinned lightly. "I can attest to that." Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion. "The Empire?"

The Outsider sighed, unsurprised. **"Here."** The Leviathan unceremoniously placed a finger on Naruto's forehead and tranferred the entire history of the world before and during the Great Cataclysm. The blonde jinchuuriki winced as the torrent of information slammed into his head. After the wave had subsided, Naruto looked up with bright eyes. "Whoa."

Corvo chuckled. "Whoa, indeed," the old Royal Protector stepped forward. "I've had a pretty bad life too. I had to fight hard in the streets of my hometown. And when I finally became a high-ranked person, I was betrayed. Twice. And Emily here," he gestured to the young woman who still had an angered expression on her face, "she was the heir to the Empire's throne and she was usurped. Of course she got it back."

Emily snapped out of her angered daze. "Sorry about that. It's true by the way, me being usurped. I had to unravel a conspiracy as well. And after my mother died I had a bit of trouble as well." Suddenly, her face turned bright and happy. "And how could I hate someone who looks so cute!" She squealed as she enveloped Naruto in a crushing hug. "Can't...breathe. Need...air!" The Former empress quickly let go, still smiling away at the blonde.

Naruto looked at them all. "So...does this mean that you guys'll train me?"

The three looked at each other before nodding as one. Naruto grinned. "Bring it on!"

* * *

~Timeskip: One Year Later, the Void~

The cliff that the Outsider had met his newest chosen one was still there, even though the Void tended to shift things around here and there. And on that cliff, stood a blonde boy with cerulean eyes looking out into the vast expanse of the Howling Abyss as one of the tentacled whales that the Outsider was so fond of floated along. The boy's name?...Who else?

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The boy had changed a lot during his time in the Void. He had grown quite a bit, rivaling Shino in height and all that fat from so much ramen becoming pure lean muscle. The Outsider's mark burned brightly on his gloved left hand, leaking Void energy. He was technically still 12 years old, though now he had the mind of a 13 year-old and don't even get him started on his level of knowledge. His whisker marks stood out proudly on his face. His eyes shone a bright blue, the mischief that lay there still remained, only now power and knowledge had joined it. But the energy within had been tamed, reflecting the calm and calculating mind within and now Naruto could switch between being playful and mischevious to cold and business-like in a fraction of a second, thanks to Corvo and Daud. The whiskered blonde now wore what looked like a mix between Emily's, Corvo's, and Daud's outfits with a distinctive Naruto-esque twist.

He wore a silvery armor vest, black pants, black gloves, and brown, steel-toed boots. Over the vest he wore a long vest/coat down to his calves, which was very similar to Corvo's, except the where the parts of the Lord Protector's coat were gold, such as the buttons, they were black and the rest of the coat was red. The inside of the coat also had a lining similar to Emily's outfit, but it was a moderately shiny orange. It also had a hood large and wide enough to obscure one's identity. This coat was the brain-child of Naruto's three main teachers as a gift, with a little bit of Void magic from the Outsider. The coat was resistant to wear-and-tear, would grow with the wearer, and could manipulate the shadows around it by absorbing light. On top of that vest-coat, Naruto wore a belt across his waist and another belt across his chest, the latter for any bone charms that the Outsider said he would find and for various types of ammunition.

And as for Naruto's Void powers, he quickly discovered that he'd gained almost all of his three teachers' powers, from Corvo's **Devouring Swarm** and **Windblast** to Daud's **Pull** and **Void Gaze/Dark Vision** to even Emily's **Shadow Walk** and **Mesmerize** all with certain upgrades. For example, Naruto's **Windblast** was more like a blast of gravity that could be supercharged with elemental chakra and his **Devouring Swarm** expanded past plague rats and blood flies to foxes and the creatures of the deep that the Outsider held dominion over, though the latter would be more difficult. Of course he did have his favorites though, **Blink** being prime among them **(AN: This is Daud's blink, only Naruto vanishes in a flare of red and a swirl of ash)**. He found it to be very similar to his father's way of teleporting and attacking. His other favorites included, **Void Gaze, Pull, Windblast,** and **Bend Time** the latter of which he could use to speed up, slow, or completely stop time as he wished. The interesting thing was that the three assassins couldn't really chain their abilities together. Naruto, however, could due to Kurama's existence as a massive mixture of Void energy and chakra. This enabled Naruto to use Void powers much faster and more efficiently than them **(3)** , teleporting around them like his father the Yondaime had against his enemies.

Speaking of the Yondaime, turns out that he was Naruto's father...okay then. The Void, being some sort of Purgatory for spirits (the Void was very complicated apparently) allowed Naruto to meet his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And after clocking his dad in the head, Naruto forgave the ex-Hokage for sealing the Kyuubi inside him. The family had spent a day or two catching up and the blonde jinchuuriki was most definitely sad to see them go and Minato gave him the scroll for the Rasengan as a final consolation for Naruto. The boy mastered it in a week.

Naruto stiffened for a second, before whirling around to catch a gloved fist streaking towards his head. He smirked. "You'll have to try better than that Daud-sensei." The scarred assassin smiled. "And you need to keep your guard up."

The boy's smirk widened as he vanished in a **Blink** , just as Corvo tried to grab him in a Tyvian chokehold. "I did." Daud and Corvo looked up at Naruto, who was perched atop a nearby bookshelf that was passing by.

The rival assassins grinned. Their protégé had turned out exceedingly well. When they got Naruto as their shared apprentice, the three decided that each would be teaching some things in particular. Corvo taught him hand-to-hand combat (which Naruto had combined with his own style, creating the Senkouken **(Translation:Flash Fist)** because it was used best when combined with Naruto's **Blink** ) and swordfighting because he was the master fighter amongst them, Daud taught him stealth, espionage, and assassination with his Whalers (though there wasn't much to teach to a kid who could paint an entire monument while dressed in a kill-me orange jumpsuit without anyone noticing at all), Emily taught him diplomacy and manners (the Outsider and any other deity knew he needed a basic idea of them), and all three taught him the use of his powers.

Daud really didn't see how anyone didn't want to teach someone like Naruto. Kid was a prodigy among prodigies, especially with the use of his shadow clones. When Naruto hid himself, Daud could've sent out every Whaler on hand and they still couldn't have found him. And as for Corvo's training, Naruto was much like him. A natural swordfighter. In about a month of having his clones spar, Naruto was capable of fending off Emily, who had originally learnt from Corvo, and another month or so later, he was perfectly capable of taking on Corvo and Daud simultaneously and defeating them. In fact, Daud was actually thinking of entrusting leadership of the Whalers to Naruto, under a new name and if the Outsider allowed it.

Emily really didn't teach him much other than manners, diplomacy, and her side of his powers. Really it was just an excuse for Emily to bond with the boy. And they did. Naruto and Emily became close, almost like a brother-sister duo. They were both pranksters, they had both been betrayed at least once, and, well, they both had the same mentality. Emily was also planning on asking the Outsider if she could return to the real world with Naruto. She didn't want to lose her little bro.

But enough of that.

The two assassins kept grinning as Naruto **blinked** back to where they stood. Suddenly, a dark rope latched onto the edge of the cliff, a lithe figure shooting upwards. Naruto's grin grew wider as the figure landed next to him. "Hi Emily nee-chan!"

The former Empress smiled as she wrapped the boy in a hug. "Hi Naruto!"

At that moment, the Outsider appeared. **"It is time, Naruto."** The Void deity smirked. **"Now that your teachers have finished your training. You shall be sent back to your world...but first a few gifts I believe?"**

Corvo walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, I've got three gifts for you. The first gift is this." The Royal Protector pulled it out. His famous skull mask. "You know, what this is, don't you?"

The blonde nodded. Corvo continued. "I've got a spare in case I need it, so I gave this one to the Outsider," he said smirking a little, "and now it can do this." And with that, he pushed the mask onto Naruto's face.

The mask instantly sublimated, becoming a dark, shadowy mist. The mist quickly coalesced around Naruto's face, bending and altering itself to fit better. Finally, the mask became solid. Emily gasped.

The mask had changed. The once-grey metal was now a pure midnight black with the golden rivets and wires now colored a bloody carmine. The eyes of the mask were now slanted, giving a vulpine look. The mouth of the mask had shifted slightly into a grin that only a man lost to madness would give, enhanced by the vulpine eyes to give the visage of a mad kitsune and shinigami combined. The Outsider quickly summoned up a mirror to show Naruto the altered mask.

Naruto grinned, before he got an idea. He drew in a breath and roared loudly, startling almost everyone. And to everyone's, save the Outsider's, surprise, the mask's mouth turned back into that shadowy mist, only this time, the mist partially solidified into jaws in the position of a roar, before shifting back to its original form.

The Outsider smirked slightly. **"I have imbued the mask with magic similar to that in your coat. It can now shift and alter itself as you see fit, considering that it is made out of the Void's shadows. The mask can also zoom in telescopically if you channel chakra to the lenses. Now, picture the mask retracting into your skin."**

The boy did so, and as he did, the mask sublimated again, swirling into a spot on the side of Naruto's neck. That spot shifted into a tattoo of a skull. "Cool gift right?" Corvo asked.

Naruto grinned. "Wicked! But what were the other gifts?" Corvo smiled. "Hold on now. The second gift is this," the hawk-eyed man pulled out his Retractable Blade **(4)** , which he had used against Naruto in spars. He twirled the hilt in his hand and the blade sprung out of the center to its full length, the claws around it opening. "Again, I had a spare made. And I give it to you." He dexterously flipped the sword and handed it to Naruto.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki took the hilt, grinning madly as he did. Suddenly, a column of red energy surrounded the sword. The column dissipated, leaving a sight that made everyone grin. The sword was now black with a blood red edge **(AN:Picture Genji Shimada's sword edge design from Overwatch combined with Corvo's sword)**. On a hunch, Naruto channeled chakra through the blade. The blade's red edge glowed brighter and dark smoke began to rise up around it. Naruto smiled inwardly. _Looks like the old fox outdid himself this time._

Ah yes. The 'old fox' could've been considered Naruto's fourth teacher. For while Naruto slept, Kurama would teach Naruto chakra control and various other shinobi techniques, eventually teaching him various jutsus that he'd seen over the ages.

Also, Kurama had taken notice to the seal on Naruto's gut (once they'd gotten rid of the Five-Point Seal). Particularly the function to absorb all of his chakra to eventually kill him. However, Kurama was pure Void energy. So he wouldn't die. However, with that failed function came a strange side effect. The Kyuubi could overload his chakra coils with his energy. This would give Naruto an extreme power boost. The boy could supercharge his Void powers and stronger jutsus. Though the more power Naruto took from Kurama, the most uninhibited Naruto became. Currently, Naruto could only draw up to two tails worth of power.

Corvo finally reached into his jacket and pulled out his final gift. "This is a copy of my own pistol, upgraded all those times by dear old Piero. And I give it to you." He handed the pistol/revolver to his student, who reverently took it and holstered it away. "Thanks, Corvo-sensei." Corvo nodded in approval.

Corvo turned to his rival. "I believe you have a few gifts of your own, Daud?"

Daud stepped forward, disassembling his wristbow from his arm. "I have two gifts for ya kid. One is this," he held up his wristbow, "my wristbow, should prove useful eh?" The assassin smirked at his disciple, who grinned in return. Daud quickly showed Naruto how to fasten the bow onto his wrist before readying himself to give his other gift.

Smirking, Daud made the gesture the Mark required to summon his Whalers. The assassin gang appeared around them, ash spiraling around each individual. "What have you need of us, Master?" The Whalers' second-in-command Thomas spoke. Daud stood up straight, exuding an aura of command. "Men, I know that I have been your master and leader in all those tough times. But now, it is time that I pass the mantle onto someone else, to do with ye as he sees fit!" Daud turned to Naruto, both of their Marks burning brightly. "Your new leader shall be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as every set of eyes turned to him in anticipation of what he would do. Daud continued. "Naruto, do you accept this title?"

The said Voidwalker looked up with pure determination. "I accept!" He said as student and teacher clapped their Marked hands together in an 'urban' handshake, the Marks burning a bright gold.

Naruto's new subordinates all felt a slight itching sensation on their hands as the torch was passed for leader of the Whaler gang and the blonde's lesser powers settled on them through **Arcane Bond**.

Teacher and apprentice released each other, grinning as they did. "Well, now the Whalers'll need a new name kid. What's their gang name now?" Daud asked curiously.

Naruto just grinned mischevously. "When I had that mask on, Daud-sensei, what did I look like?"

The assassin didn't even hesitate. "Death."

The boy's grin widened. "Then I am Death...and these are my Reapers." The Outsider smirked as he waved a hand. Instantly, the gas masks that the newly named Reapers wore became more akin to a bird's skull painted greyish black **(AN: Plague Doctor mask)**.

The Deity kept smirking. **"Consider this one of my gifts, Naruto."**

Naruto nodded at the two. "Thanks guys." Daud just chuckled.

"Give those fools in your village hell, kid." The scarred assassin stepped back, allowing Emily to come forward.

Emily smiled sadly. "Naruto, we've bonded so much, like brothers and sisters do. But now you're going away...you're like the brother I never had." Her smile then turned teasing. "Which is why I'm coming with you!"

Naruto instantly paled in shock. "WHAT?!" Everyone watched amusedly as the blonde Voidwalker struggled to compose himself. "B-b-but what about everything you have here?!"

Emily shrugged. "I don't have anything tying me down here." Naruto deadpanned.

"What about your dad?" Emily just shrugged again.

Naruto looked over at Corvo. "Aren't you going to try and talk her out of this?" Corvo grinned nervously.

"Trust me. I know not to get in her way when she's made up her mind. She's like her mother in that way. Dear Jessamine broke my jaw..." Emily had to stifle a snicker.

The blonde pondered over the idea in his head. Emily grabbed his hand and looked into the boy's cerulean eyes. "Let me come back with you...little brother." Naruto blinked, before grinning. "Then what sort of otouto would I be if I tried to stop you, nee-chan? Thanks."

Finally, Naruto turned to the Outsider, who kept watching with amusement shining in his dark black eyes. **"I have a parting gift for you as well Naruto. I am not omniscient as many would have you believe, but I do have little glimpses of the futures to come. I don't know what path you will take, but I can see that your descendants will almost be as interesting as you. So, I have made your Mark into what your kind calls a Kekkei Genkai. You currently possess the fully awakened version. The first level of the Mark is a single, randomly selected active power. Sometimes one might get two powers or three at max, but generally at least one power. They will however, have all the passive powers. The way to get to your level, is simple."** Here, the Outsider smirked in anticipation. **"They would need to catch my attention or contact me."**

Naruto blinked very quickly. "You do know how hard that is right?" After the Outsider nodded, Naruto shook his head, muttering about 'stupid deities who wouldn't answer the bloody phone.' Nevertheless, Naruto thanked the Outsider.

The Outsider opened a portal on the edge of the cliff, before turning to Naruto, the pools of pitch black betraying nothing of what was within. **"Know this, Naruto. Know that when you step through that doorway, I will be watching you, with great interest. There have been very few who have ever borne my Mark and you are the first in a long time to bear it. When I look at you, I see so many paths that you may take and destinies that will be changed. I have given you my Mark, but the real question here is...what shall you give? What sort of Mark will you leave on this world...Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"**

And with that lingering question, the Great Leviathan vanished.

Naruto sighed, staring into the dark depths of the portal. _Let's shake things up now, shall we?_

The blonde stepped through the portal, followed by Emily with all her worldly possessions (though only the Outsider knew how she managed to get them all together without anyone noticing) and the Reapers.

* * *

~Where Naruto fell, the Forest of Death~

In a warp of ash and red light, the Voidwalking group appeared in an area familiar to their leader (more or less). Naruto grinned as he activated **Void Gaze.** The Void whispered an unknown language as his eyes turned into pools of pure darkness, similar to those of the Outsider. Those pools widened as he caught sight of his teammates' chakras and that they were being attacked by some team **(5)**.

He smirked just a little, Emily doing so as well, as he summoned his mask to his face and flipped up his hood. The ex-empress pulled up her facemask and, as one, the whole band drew their blades (brother and sister twirling their Retractable Swords to their full lengths) and took to the trees, Naruto and his Reapers **blinking** through while Emily grappled along using **Far Reach**. All the while, the Outsider, true to his word, watched with dark eyes shining in fascination.

 _ **"What sort of Mark will you leave on this wretched world?"**_

* * *

 **AN: Wow that took a while.**

 **So this is another long-term project for me to work on alongside** _ **The Trickster**_ **. Who knows? I might do crossover chapters...oh my.**

 **(1) These are actually descriptions of the Void from the game, as can be heard literally from Jessamine's heart.**

 **(2) The Outsider is in fact one of many Void deities. These deities come into being and eventually faded away.**

 **(3) Usually in the game, those who had Void powers only had a finite pool of energy to draw on, and thus couldn't use their abilities in quick succession. Naruto, however, has immensely higher Void energy reserves due to Kurama's existence as a half-chakra, half-Void entity and would be able to chain his abilities together in a much more fluid and powerful manner.**

 **(4) The Retractable Blade is different and much more versatile than Corvo's original Folding Blade. The Retractable Blade can be folded up completely, can be let out a little to make it into a dagger, or can be extended to its full length. A similar blade belongs to Emily.**

 **(5) I thought up this version of Void Gaze by combining it with Naruto's Dark Vision in MothBallz's _Dance with the Devil_. I have also drawn inspiration for Naruto's mask from the same story.**

 **And that does it for this chapter! R &R if you want me to continue and if you have any questions!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	2. From Dust I Rise

**AN: Wow I'm really getting into this story!**

 **I'll be the first to admit, I didn't expect to get so many favorites and follows so quickly that my Email inbox got flooded after 3 hours!**

 **Now for questions and concerns in the Reviews!**

 **TykkiMikk: That is a good concern. However, this does give Naruto a massive advantage over other ninjas, who use kunai and shuriken. These weapons' uses are limited by human strength. However, the wristbow and pistol don't suffer said limitation because of the whale oil propulsion system. So switching to gun and bow would actually be more beneficial to Naruto. Either way, I won't be making him change completely. He does have a limited supply of bullets and bolts, so he will have kunai and shuriken as back ups.**

 **Izzy D Lucifer: Sorry to disappoint, but this will in fact be strictly Naru/Hina. Really, there aren't many crossover stories where these two get together and I'm kind of tired of seeing soo many harem fics.** **Sorry pal.**

 **On another note! I've been looking for a Beta, preferably for Games, TV shows and maybe just a little bit of Anime. I really, really hate it when I make spelling and grammar errors. They jsut mak my scik!**

 **Right. Nothing else really.**

 **Curtains up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **From Dust, I Rise**

~With Sakura~

Sakura Haruno could only recall 2 other instances of fear on this scale. One was facing Zabuza and his accomplice, another was facing Orochimaru and seeing her crush fall unconscious.

After losing their teammate to the mercies of the forest's denizens, Sakura quickly took Sasuke away after he was bitten by the Snake sannin. She tended to him and his fever, setting up traps to keep away hostiles. But of course, they showed up.

The Oto genin from the first part of the exams showed up to make an attempt on the young Uchiha's life. Said attempt was interrupted, thankfully by everyone's (not always) favorite spandex-wearing genin, Rock Lee. That is until he fell unconscious after overstepping his limits. After that Team 10 came to the rescue, until their plans failed after realizing that the Oto nin cared only for results and not for their 'weak link.' Then, the rest of Lee's team caught up to help their teammate. But the worse was yet to come.

Sasuke woke up. The problem? The seal Orochimaru placed on him had spread across his body, granting him incredible power. Of course, he seemed to lose almost all his inhibitions. It was with this power, that he readily took down one of the genin on the Oto team, Zaku, by snapping his arms without mercy. He then slowly fixated on the mummy-like genin Dosu. He slowly began to stalk over to the boy, his face menacing and horrific. Suddenly, he stopped, looking into the forest, indicating that he'd heard something.

What came next made Zabuza and Orochimaru both seem completely inadequate in causing fear. A laugh, darker and more terrifying than anything else that the pinkette had ever heard. It started soft, yet somewhat grating before slowly growing louder until it echoed in their heads. Like Death itself was laughing at their misfortunes. **(AN: Okay, best way to describe it? Think of Overwatch's Reaper voice combined with Doctor Who's House voice with Reaper's being the dominant)** That in itself was perfectly capable of making the best of them shift uncomfortably.

Abruptly, two people quickly burst out of the foliage, both bearing expressions of horror beyond imagining. They appeared to both be genin, but their clothes were shredded and in rags. Their headbands were in tatters, including the metal parts, making their village name a mystery. "Help! Help us!" They both began to scream, scrambling away from the clearing's edge. Without warning, a green light surrounded one of the poor genin. The ninja quickly looked down at himself in fear, as he began to hover a couple inches in the air, before shooting off into the woods, as if someone had yanked him back with a cane.

"No. No! Please! NOOOOO!" The final denial echoed in the observers' ears as screams of agony were joined by the terrifying laughter.

Each of the genin had their own reaction, more or less. Team 10 for the most part paled in fear, with Ino looking like she would shatter if someone were to poke her. Tenten shivered in fear tempered with determination as she stood firm. Neji simply looked indifferent, though those who knew him could've seen that he was quaking in his shoes a bit, his ideals in Fate declaring him winner giving him resolve. Sasuke grinned, ready for someone else to take down, though the rational part of him (which wasn't that big to begin with) was shaking. Dosu was sweating profusely under his bandages. All these Konoha nin, one with the Snake sannin's "gift," and now this? He was perfectly ready to just run for it if it weren't for Orochimaru's wrath. And our pink-haired kunoichi? She was about ready to fall into a coma and never wake up.

The genin that joined them was now curled up in a fetal position. He kept whimpering, covering his face with his arms. Shaking, Ino gathered her courage enough to croak out, "H-hey, are you alri-AH!" She screamed at the sight before her. Sakura felt her blood freeze.

Above the nameless genin, stood a tall boy, wreathed in twisting shadows. His coat was a blood-red, the black buttons and parts somehow exuding darkness. His boots clinked slightly. Belts that appeared to be carrying supplies wrapped about his waist and shoulders. Gloves were on his hands, the left one glowing slightly and smoking. Ash floated around the strange figure.

Everyone gulped. One way or another, they were screwed.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was chuckling a little. Why? At all the faces of the Konoha nin and Dosu, the ones who more or less disregarded him as a threat, were now quaking at him. He knew they were his friends and comrades (excluding Dosu of course), but it was such fun to cause so much fear!

They thought the two genin were actual living people. Wrong! They were in fact a form of shadow clone that Naruto had taken time to create, back in the Void. He had been very intrigued by the **Void Doppelganger** technique and thought to try and combine the benefits of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and **Doppelgangers**. It was a success, granted it was much more energy intensive than either technique. And that was what Naruto was using to mimic the genin he was "killing." He wasn't without morals! Assassin he may be.

Another thing was apparently, the Mask served to alter his voice, making it almost exactly one would think Death sounded like. Oh how he would have fun with that!

Back to the confrontation, Naruto stared down at the chakra-fied **Doppelganger** , his laugh being distorted by the Mask he wore. He suddenly turned his head slightly to look at the others. He slowly pointed at Dosu. **"You're next."** Dosu went so pale, he could've passed as a ghost. Silently smirking, Naruto turned back to his creation.

Said creation looked up at him, miming horror in its eyes. "W-who-who ARE YOU?!" Naruto grinned, his Mask shifting slightly to mimic the facial expression. Much to his audience's discomfort. **"Who am I? Now isn't it obvious?"** Naruto slowly stalked forward, his "victim" scrambling back until it hit a tree. **"I. Am. DEATH."** The Voidwalker pulled out his Blade, spinning it to its full length and its blood-red edge glowing with steam rising off. The fake genin flinched as Naruto grabbed it by the throat. **"Who else could I be?"**

Naruto quickly flipped the sword around into a reverse grip and plunged it through the genin's eye socket. The **Doppelganger's** breath hitched, as it began to gasp. Then, slowly,  painstakingly, Naruto grabbed the clone's head and began to slowly pull the blade out **(AN: Edgar Wakefield's assassination animation in Brigmore Witches)**. "AAAAHH! AHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The clone screamed so much it rang in everyone's ears. Finally, Naruto pulled the last inch out and beheaded the clone in the blink of an eye. The head rolled away on the ground, its body eventually joining it. **"Another one off the list."**

Naruto turned to his audience, all of whom flinched at least a little. The second Naruto latched onto Dosu, the Oto nin gathered up his comrades and bolted so fast, he even left an afterimage.

Sasuke grinned madly, "Finally. Someone powerful to fight!" He rushed at Naruto with a clenched fist.

~All the Konoha nin in the vicinity~

All of the friends watched, stupefied as the terrifying figure simply raised a hand against the mad Uchiha. Neji narrowed his white eyes as the hand began to glow and smoke a little. Those eyes, and many others' bulged as a blast of energy(?) slammed into the Uchiha, sending him crashing into the ground and knocking him unconscious. The black markings of the Curse Seal receded.

Then the figure snapped onto the group, the black eyes of the Mask leaving its bearer's intentions unknown while the Mask itself seemed to giggle madly on its own. The boy's sword stopped steaming and its edge dimmed as the boy took a step towards the group.

Instantly, the more coherent ones of the group went defensive. Neji slipped into a Juuken stance, Tenten summoned up a weapon, Shikamaru and Chouji dropped into fighting stances and everyone else...well they were either shell-shocked or unconscious. The figure stopped advancing. He chuckled.

 **"Really? This is the fastest you could've reacted? You guys need to step up your games."** Sakura shook herself out and glared at the mystery person. "Who are you? Why do you talk like you know us?"

The figure imperceptibly raised an eyebrow. **"You must be joking. I fall down to the forest floor facing off against a rogue sannin to save your sorry asses and you morons forget me. Classic."** The person scoffed as he spun his sword, the blade somehow folding into the hilt, and placed somewhere within his coat.

Sakura gritted her teeth before stopping cold. _He "faced off against a rogue sannin to save-" no way._ "Naruto?"

The others simply gawked at her incredulously. She thought this ruthless killer was their knucklehead of a ninja? The figure gave off an air off someone grinning in amusement.

 **"Got it in one."** The group tensed as the Mask burst into a dark mist before receding into the figure's neck-area, revealing bright azure eyes. He flipped up the hood. *Snick*

Lo and behold stood Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze too, but they didn't know that). Except he looked almost nothing like the moron of before! His body was lean and muscular, a radical contrast to the (more or less) chubby kid who gorged on ramen daily. His height now rivaled a certain bug user, making him impressively tall in comparison to before. And the blonde's eyes, while still reflecting a wild energy within, showed that the energy had been calmed at least a little and expressed a massive amount of knowledge and power. But, in a stark difference to before, his face showed nothing but the slightest hint of a smirk, whereas the previous Naruto would've been grinning widely. His ever-present whisker marks stood proudly on his face.

As happy as she was to see her teammate again, Sakura was very skeptical about him. They were so high up! He couldn't have survived. Well, the only way to know, was to ask him a question that only Naruto knew the answer to. "What's your favorite color?"

Without skipping a beat, the boy answered, "Orange obviously."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

Sakura kept her face calm as she asked one final question. "What did Kakashi-sensei tell us when he accepted us as his team?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Which one? He said two things. Do you want 'A ninja must look underneath the underneath' or 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't help their comrades are lower than trash?' Take your pick."

The pinkette almost began to leak tears. He was back and alive! He even looked more handsome...though not as much as her Sasuke **(AN: I just choked on air and I don't know how)**.

Tenten just glared at the blonde Voidwalker (of course they didn't know that. Yet). "What was that?"

Naruto put on a faux confused expression. "What was what?"

The bun-haired weapons user stepped forward threateningly. "That! Where you literally almost gave us heart attacks with all that fear!" The blonde simply waved her off.

"Oh that? That was just a little demonstration. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Demonstration? Demonstration! You just killed two LIVING PEOPLE!"

"Did I really?" Naruto questioned, pointing to the 'corpse.'

They all looked over, only to see...nothing but ash.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Those were decoys, doppelgangers that I used to scare off that pathetic mummy. Do you really think so lowly of me that I could kill in cold blood?"

Tenten looked down a little in shame.

Shikamaru eyed the Jinchuuriki's form lazily. "What the hell happened to you?"

Said teen tilted his head in question. "The clothes and the sword and your abilities. What else? Troublesome blonde." The shadow user muttered the last part.

Naruto grinned. "Let's just say it looks like I've got a Kekkei Genkai and leave it at that." Most of the group blinked. Him? He had one? He didn't even have a clan! **(AN: Poor misinformed children)**

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "The clothes and the sword?"

"Gifts."

"...not gonna elaborate?"

"Nope. I like my secrets."

Ino glared a little at Naruto, frowning. "Naruto stop lying. You don't even have a clan!"

The Voidwalking Assassin turned to Ino, his face frowning a little. "Who said I had a clan? Who said I didn't? You don't need a clan to get a Bloodline. Could be new or could've been gained unnaturally. And whose to say that I did have a clan but it died out? Hmm?"

Ino blushed a little as the boy leaned in and said, "Think on that Ino." Everyone else just looked on, stunned. Not only had Naruto just disproved her theory, but he'd also kept her completely silent while doing so.

Chouji decided to butt in. "So what does this Bloodline of yours do?"

Naruto smirked while waving a finger. "Ah ah ah! Not telling! Figure it out in the last part of the Chuunin exams Chouji. I'm keeping my secrets."

"Right!" The boy clapped his hands together loudly. "Run along now! Go find your scrolls and make for the tower. After all," the Mask suddenly manifested on his face. **"I would like to fight you all at your bests...and without mercy."** And with that, Naruto abruptly vanished in a flare of red light and ash, his laugh distorted by his Mask, leaving the other teams to head off, all of them walking a little faster in fear of this new Naruto. And Team 7? Sakura looked around to realize she was alone with her unconscious crush, again.

~With the Reapers~

"Really Naruto? All those theatrics?" Emily stared at Naruto, her gaze unflinching and she was frowning a little. Naruto just looked sheepish, scratching behind his head. The Reapers just watched the confrontation with varying amounts of amusement and concern.

Emily slowly strolled over to her little brother, still glaring. In a flash, the frown turned to a proud smile. "I'M SO PROUD!" She squealed as she enveloped Naruto in a crushing hug.

The leader of the Reapers gasped. "Nee-chan...can't..breathe. Need...AIR!" The former Empress quickly obliged, smirking at her brother as he took long breaths.

"Can you *breath* not *breath* do that?" Emily smiled and shook her head "no." Naruto sighed. "Right. Of course you won't." He said as he rolled his eyes. Emily just stuck her tongue out at him.

The Blonde assassin turned to his subordinates. "Gather 'round boys and girls!" The Reapers complied coming closer to their leader.

"Orders: Thomas, you are to head to the Hokage Tower and wait for me there, if he asks about you or your identity or et cetera, just tell him that I sent you. Scouts, look around the village, see if you can pick things up but stay out of sight and mind. Everyone else, head to my apartment for the time being until you are called. Emily's in charge. Understood?" Thomas placed his Marked hand in a fist on his chest. "Your will be done, Master." And with that, he faded into ash, his compatriots vanishing as well.

Naruto looked at his older sister expectantly. "Well? You're in charge of them for now. Go with Thomas will you?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you have to let me meet your friends later!"

"Done. Now off you go. Clock's ticking!"

Emily grinned as she pulled up her facemask and began grappling among the trees with **Far Reach**.

Naruto sighed. _And she's supposed to be the older responsible_ _sister._ He shook his head before his body flared with red light and faded into ash.

~Back with Sakura and Sasuke~

Sakura paced about vigorously, stealing glances here and there at the unconscious Uchiha. Naruto had suddenly vanished in that strange shunshin of his _(was it even shunshin)_ and hadn't shown up again for the past 5 minutes.

Irritation and anger festered in her mind at the blonde. He'd made them think he was dead, then shown up and scared the crap out of them, knocked out her Sasuke-kun a second time and then vanished again!

Just then, a flare of red caught her attention. Looking at the source, her irritation increased. Naruto stood there scratching the back of his left hand absently while looking in Konoha's general direction. Her anger at being just left there for so long by the blonde overpowered her self-preservation instincts almost instantly. "NARUTO-BAKA!" She screeched, rushing at the Jinchuuriki with a clenched fist.

Naruto whirled around, quick as lightning and caught the fist in his left hand without difficulty. Looking up at his eyes, she shuddered involuntarily. His eyes were cold as ice and dark as the abyss.

"Listen very VERY carefully Sakura." He ground out as he tightened his hold on her fist, making the pinkette wince as little tears of pain began to form in her eyes. "I am not your punching bag. Let that be very clear in your mind. Second, I easily took down the Teme when he came at me like that and he was much MUCH stronger than you. What chance could someone like you have against me?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. The Voidwalker continued. "Third, apparently you all thought I was dead. I come back, and the moment you're alone with me, you try to bash my skull in?! What sort of a person does that to someone who tried to SACRIFICE THEMSELVES for them?!"

The pinkette began to cry a little, "Y-you're hurting me." She whined. Her assailant just scowled. "My point is, 'why did I ever like you?!' I tried so hard to make you happy and what do I get? Punches, slaps, and other forms of inflicting pain! I'd think that you never once gave a damn about me!"

He released her suddenly. Sakura quickly held her hand to her chest, rubbing it from the treatment it received. "Know this Sakura. Once we're done with the exams, we are simply teammates, not friends or anything beyond that. You have no right to nose into my business, 'critique' my behavior, or anything to that extent. Are. We. Clear?"

Now crying freely, the kunoichi, if she could be called that, nodded silently. What had happened in the forest to the blonde to make him this way?

"That's for me to know and for you to stop trying to find out. Now go and get that Teme so we can start heading to that tower."

As Sakura went to go get the emotionally challenged Uchiha, Naruto heard a voice in his head. **"Well that was most certainly eventful."**

~Naruto's Mindscape~

Traveling to his mindscape, Naruto stood in front of the Void Forest that he'd formed out of the dank sewer that it had once been. In front of him stood an almost carbon copy of the Outsider, except his hair was a blood-red, his skin was lightly tanned, he had whisker marks like Naruto, and had vulpine eyes whose irises were a vivid crimson. That and he showed much more emotion than the Outsider did, as much like he looked like his father. He wore a black version of Daud's clothing with an opal swirl ring on his finger that seemed to glow with a light of its own.

"Sorry about that Kurama. It's just...all this time, I've been busting my ass trying to win her heart. And even after I almost die, she just greets me with punches! I just had to let that out."

Kurama waved him off, **"I understand Naruto. Feelings are not meant to be bottled up, closed away like water held back by a dam. They're meant to be released controllably. If you dam them up, the barrier cracks, sending you into frenzy and madness."**

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't take you for the philosophical type."

 **"Oh shut up!"**

The Voidwalker chuckled. "Ah well, I'm over her anyway. If my dreams are anything to do with it." Past two years in the Void, Naruto would find himself in increasingly vivid dreams, of him passing through the Void and somehow finding a certain Hyuuga heiress coalescing out of vapor infront of him, peering at him shyly before dissolving into nothingness when he tried to get closer.

The Fox grinned teasingly. **"Aww. Does the fox want his vixen?"** He teased, laughing loudly when Naruto glared at him.

"Shut it."

 **"Oh well. Oh, looks like Pinky's back. Good luck with the rest of the exams I suppose."**

Naruto chuckled lightly as he began to feel himself fade out of the mindscape. "Yeah, good luck...

~Back to Reality~

The Voidwalking assassin blinked a couple times as his senses returned. His hearing detected crunches of grass under feet along with huffs of breath. Turning around, he saw that it was Sakura shouldering Sasuke with difficulty.

Without a word, Naruto took the surprisingly heavy Uchiha from her and slung him over his shoulder. "N-naruto, I'm sor-" "I don't want to hear it." The blonde cut in with a cold tone. Sakura tried again. "But I'm-" **"Don't."**

Sakura backed up a bit, seeing that half of that horrifying Mask that Naruto had gotten, though she didn't know where, had misted onto half his face, one side being normal, albeit cold and harsh while the other side had part of the skull Mask obscuring it. **(AN: Think Two-face, sort of)**

The Mask suddenly dissolved into dark vapor before swirling into a skull tattoo on Naruto's neck, one that Sakura didn't even know he had. "I don't want to hear anything from you, Pinky," he said, putting harsh stress on the derogatory nickname, "until we get to the tower. Got it?"

Sakura flinched at the stressed 'Pinky' that Naruto called her. Why did it hurt more come from him? The class idiot? "Yes."

"Good. Let's see if you can keep up." The Voidwalker said as he jumped off into the trees, Sakura following behind. He didn't want to show them too many of his Powers.

~The tower, 5 or so hours later~

The trip to the tower was dead silent. Utterly and completely. Even the animals kept their distance and were quiet, seemingly in sadness for the group that had come through, namely Team 7. Not quite.

In reality, the reason they stayed away was because the blonde haired one burned with two immense powers, one that they had become acquainted with about 12 years ago and another that they dared not try to go up against. The Power of that Mark. Every animal on the planet knew that Mark and its significance, even if the humans had forgotten. No one could hope to go up against the Outsider and/or his Chosen and walk out whole.

Upon reaching the tower, Sakura unceremoniously dropped the Heaven and Earth scroll onto the floor after figuring out that they were summoning scrolls...which seemingly did nothing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Did they break or something?" As if it had heard him, the scrolls emitted a cloud of smoke and a *poof* sound. As the smoke dissapated, it revealed a sight that both were very familiar with. A particular scarred chuunin.

"Already? I expected you guys to be a bit later." Iruka Umino looked around. "Let's see here...Sakura, Sasuke might have to get some medical attention, where's Naruto?" Sakura pointed at...well...Naruto.

"Hi Sensei. How're the new kids?" Iruka stared for a moment. "Is that really you Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, facepalming. "Ugh. Seriously? I don't look that different OF COURSE IT'S ME! Sorry, I am so sorry, it's been a long day."

Mystified but reassured, Iruka accepted it before he began to speak, only to be interrupted when an ANBU with a cat mask appeared in front of them. The ANBU looked at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto straightened up. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama is asking for you to see him in his office."

The Outsider's newest Chosen nodded. "I take it that my messengers are there?"

Cat nodded in the affirmative. "Excellent."

Naruto slowly laid his teammate onto the ground and smirked. "Let's see what Jiji's got cooked up for me." And with that, he vanished in a bright flash of red light with ash floating in the air.

Iruka gaped openly. That had used zero chakra and he felt it. That, and it seemed suspiciously like a certain Hokage's signature move... The Cat ANBU appeared stunned for a second before vanishing in shunshin.

The Chuunin instructor turned to Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke. "What just happened?"

* * *

~Hokage's Office~

This was most definitely different for Sarutobi. He'd almost called his ANBU and drawn out a kunai when a strange man in a dark, birdlike mask suddenly appeared in his office, seemingly fading into existence from ash. And that he didn't feel any chakra. It was only when the man said the words, "Naruto Uzumaki sent me," that Hiruzen didn't instantly kill the man.

The man then said that he was waiting for someone to join him, choosing to take a seat. As the two waited, a strange tendril latched onto the windowsill. The tendril then became tense, until a young woman appeared on the other end of the strange rope as it pulled her onto the windowsill. The woman wore an odd outfit like the man that came before her. She wore an outfit that seemed perfect for nobility, yet was perfect for battle and stealth. She wore facemask similar to Kakashi's, only this one appeared to be cloth worthy of royalty.

She panted as she hopped off the windowsill and entered the room. "Really Thomas? You know how limited my powers are."

The newly named Thomas chuckled in his seat. "You don't hang around Master and not pick things up Emily."

Emily scoffed, as she flipped off Thomas, who chuckled even more.

The woman sighed. "Well, Naruto should have finished his exams by now." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, a motion that did not go unnoticed. Emily looked over to the old Kage.

"Oh, are you the Old Man that Naruto kept talking about?"

Not trusting to speak with them, Sarutobi simply nodded. Just then, Naruto appeared in a flare of red light and ash. Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock. Just like before, he'd appeared out of nowhere without using chakra. And this time, it seemed very very close to a particular S-rank ninjutsu.

Naruto grinned. "Hi Jiji!" He nodded to the man and woman. "I see you've met my associates."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled. "Hello Naruto. How did your Chuunin exams go?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, we passed. Except your old student showed up. I trust you know the details and such?"

Hiruzen nodded in affirmative. He'd gotten the report stating that Orochimaru had interfered and attacked people in the exams. Naruto continued.

"Orochimaru was particularly interested in Team 7, more specifically, Sasuke." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "Really? Do tell."

Naruto narrated the events that had come to pass, leaving out the parts involving him going to the Void and such. When he finished, the Hokage leaned back into his chair. He sighed, this would be, as many Naras would say, "Troublesome."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. He was a bit suspicious, if anything. "Naruto, what happened after Orochimaru knocked you off the tree?"

With uncanny speed, Naruto's demeanor grew cold. "First, answer me this HOKAGE-SAMA." He said angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me who my parents were?" Sarutobi stiffened. "What?"

"You heard me Old Man."

Hiruzen sighed. "How much do you know already?"

"Other than the fact that my parents were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, former jounin of Uzushiogakure? No nothing at all!" Naruto ground his teeth in anger. "Of course I know! What the real question is, is why did you never tell me?! Did you just want to let me suffer, thinking that my parents abandoned me out of Hate?!"

"No!" The aged Hokage yelled, somewhat fearful that his 'adopted' grandson would lose all faith and trust in him. "I would have told you. It's just that..." Sarutobi hesitated. "Naruto, your parents were the most feared warriors on this world. Those kinds of people make many, MANY enemies. Enemies that would have come back from the jaws of the Shinigami himself to get revenge on them through you. Hell, the entirety of Iwa would wage a full-fledged war just to get to you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he answered calmly with a dark undertone. "You could have told just ME! I know how to keep secrets."

"I wanted to, I really did Naruto. But I thought you would tell the villagers in some attempt for revenge. I couldn't risk that."

The weary Sandaime looked into Naruto's eyes, revealing all the sadness and guilt that they harbored. "I truly am sorry. Please forgive me Naruto."

Naruto peered into those eyes, unblinking and impassive. He broke into a faint smile. "Forgiven. I forgave you a long time ago Jiji. I had to know though, that you really truly regretted keeping this hidden."

Hiruzen gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." His eyes took on a questioning look suddenly. "Wait how did you learn of this anyway? What was that power you used to come here? Who are these two?" His expression suddenly became grim as he leaned forward. "Is it the Kyuubi?" He whispered.

The Voidwalker grinned as he pulled a chair over and sat down. "Well Old Man. I have quite the story to tell."

~One Story later~

"So let me get this straight. After my old student put the Five-Point Seal on you and kicked you off the branch, you fell into an...alternate dimension was it?"

Emily tilted her head a little. "The Void's a bit difficult to explain or describe. But for all intents and purposes, let's leave it at that."

Sarutobi continued. "An alternate dimension which is at least partially alive, where you met an entity that apparently exists and acts outside Kami's authority."

Thomas scoffed. "If Daud's got anything right, the Outsider's existed long before this Kami of yours."

Silently taking note of that, the Sandaime kept talking. "This entity, the Outsider is apparently the FATHER of the Bijuu. Not to mention that he was able to remove the Five-Point Seal, allow Kyuubi to leave it momentarily, and give you his 'favor?'"

Naruto encouraged the old man. "You're right so far Jiji. Keep going."

"While outside the Seal, Kyuubi spoke to you, in a more or less dignified manner mind you, and apologized to you?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded.

"After that little episode, the Outsider saw your past and decided that you were worthy of his attention and his Mark, which he later made into a Kekkei Genkai."

Nods.

"He also summoned up some teachers for you to teach you how to use these powers and other things, one of which is here and is your adopted sister."

More nods.

"Each of your teachers and such gave you gifts, one of which, Daud, gave you his entire army?"

Naruto and Thomas shrugged. "It's not so much as an army as it is a gang or organization. He gave me the Whalers, whom I turned into the Reapers, with me as Death."

Sarutobi barreled on. "And now...you're here."

Nods all around.

The Sandaime slumped back into his chair. "I'm too old for this shit."

They all laughed at that.

* * *

~Moments later~

Naruto stood atop the Hokage Monument, running a hand down the gate of the Namikaze Estate. "Tell you what Dad. You had good taste."

After the Sandaime had commented on his age, the few had talked extensively. Naruto had properly introduced Emily and his Reapers, summoning a good amount of them into the room. The Hokage had been a bit worried about them being somewhat a gang or organization that was under Naruto's control, (ROOT was one threat that came to mind). But Naruto had reassured him, making the Reapers vow that they would never harm Konoha or anyone in the village unless the Hokage was okay with it. If they broke the vow, they would lose their powers.

Naruto had also spoken about how he would not take the abuse of the civilians calmly any more and that he could and would retaliate, using the Reapers if need be. Though reluctant, Hiruzen agreed to the terms.

Naruto also spoke about his meeting with his parents in the Void. Hiruzen sat stunned for a good second before jumping up and asking about their well-being. The boy replied saying that they were fine, though a bit unhappy about their son's treatment. He also mentioned that he had learned a good amount of jutsus from his father, including the Rasengan. That in itself floored Sarutobi.

After that, the talk turned to the gifts that Naruto had received such as the Mask, gun, and wristbow. A demonstration had Hiruzen instantly telling them about a good blacksmith shop that could manufacture more of the gun and wristbow ammunition while the Mask had him agreeing that it was like staring Death in the face.

One other thing was the nature of the Mark's powers, that was now a Kekkei Genkai unlike anything Sarutobi had ever seen. There were two levels, the Outsider's Human Mark, being the lower level with only a few powers, and the Outsider's Leviathan Mark, the type that Naruto possessed. Naruto also demonstrated many of his powers, such as **Blink, Void Gaze, Windblast,** and **Pull**. Sarutobi's eyes near popped out of his sockets at **Void Gaze** and **Blink** , floored that one was a near doujutsu that rivaled the Byakugan and Sharingan in usefulness and power while the other surpassed the legendary Hiraishin that the Yondaime used AND that it was genetic.

After the shock of the Power demonstrations, Sarutobi had gladly given the way to enter the Namikaze Estate on a scroll and seen them off. And now they were here.

The blond Voidwalker stood at the gates of the Namikaze Estate, a grand two-story building surrounded by a wall. Emily and Thomas stood beside him, his Reaper Army behind them. Naruto laid a hand on the Seal that lay on the Gate. The Seal glowed and the gate opened, allowing the group to enter. The grounds of the Estate were vast and spacious, holding a few trees and koi ponds. As Emily admired the view, Naruto walked over to the front door which held an even more complicated Seal.

Peering at it for a while, Naruto remembered the instructions Sarutobi gave. He bit his thumb, spread the blood along his other fingers and pressed his hand onto the Seal. It glowed for a time as well, before the door opened a crack, granting the group access. Naruto looked over to the others, who noticed and headed over to him.

The blonde pushed the door open and walked in, his Reapers following behind and Emily walking next to him.

The Entrance Hall itself was impressive in its own right. Simple yet elegant and grand. The company walked down the hall, taking in everything. The faction eventually happened upon the living room, which housed a couch, a coffee table, and an elegant fireplace. A hallway on one side of the room led to the kitchen, which was half-stocked with Instant Ramen. Naruto smiled as he recalled his time with his parents, who were definitely Ramen addicts like himself. Another hallway led to an amazing garden, evidently well-tended, and another koi pond.

At the back of the kitchen, there were two staircases. One leading upwards, and the other down. After a moment of deliberation, Naruto went up, his entourage following.

The second floor turned out to be a very long hallway with bedrooms and bathrooms. The Reapers instantly began to move, claiming various rooms as their own. And surprisingly, there were still more rooms to choose from. This was a clan home after all. Emily instantly darted for the second to last bedroom in the hall to claim for herself while Thomas claimed the one opposing it. The bedroom at the end of the corridor turned out to be the Master bedroom, which Naruto made a mental note to look in later.

The basement turned out to lead into the training dojo, one wall being lined with training dummies and weapon racks, while another held targets, some being round and others being humanoid with fatal/crippling points being marked. A door leading from the dojo, guided to a small library, filled with books about history, stories, myths, and Naruto's favorite, jutsus. The Jinhuuriki smirked as he **blinked** up to the top floor in front of the Master room. He hesitated for a moment, before pushing the door open.

Within lay a king-size bed, two bedside nightstands, and one or two bookcases filled with more jutsus and stories. Naruto walked over to one of the doors and pushed, revealing a bathroom. Quite a large one too. The other was a closet, which held his parents clothes. Naruto took down his parents' clothes and set them to one side before running his hand down the closet wall and grinning. _This will work well. Don't you think Kur?_

 **"You really want to try that idea now?"**

Naruto shook his head. _Nah. Tomorrow._

He then pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed his various articles of clothing, including his casual outfits and copies of what he was already wearing. He took them and promptly hung them up in his closet before looking out the window. The window was a porthole-like window and was very big. It also had a stunning view of the village and the sky.

Speaking of the sky, it now glittered with the light of a trillion stars. Naruto blinked. _It's night already?_

Instantaneously, a tired voice sounded from Emily's room. "Yes it is! Now go to bed!"

Naruto chuckled to himself before stripping out of his current outfit and dressing in his black shirt and orange shorts. He crawled into his parents'. now his own, bed and closed his eyes, muttering something that he'd heard a lot from Corvo, Daud, and even the Outsider himself.

"Sleep, that sometimes shuts up sorrow's eye, steal me awhile from mine own company..."

* * *

 **AN: WHOA that took awhile!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed. It took me a long time to figure this one out, especially the beginning.**

 **R &R and stuff!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	3. Not an actual chapter but a note

**Not a chapter, guys. Sorry.**

 **I've decided to put this story on hold because I haven't played the new Dishonored 2 game yet, and I kind of need more information and lore to advance the story. Hence, this story is now on hold.**

 **REST ASSURED, I am not abandoning it. I REPEAT, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I just need more time to get information.**

 **Chapter 3 however, is in the works but will be delayed.**

 **Sorry, but I hope you all can understand. However, I will be updating my other stories** ** _The Trickster: Heir to the Other_** **and** ** _Redemptionem Diabolica_** **(be warned in the latter story if you are religious). Check them out if you like.**

 **Well, that's all here.**

 **Toodle-oo!**


End file.
